TheStarkidsPartingWays
by Rich.Jake.BMC
Summary: Chapter 2! Joey’s Gone!
1. GoddamnItJamie

**Heyy!! It's been such a long time since I've done a fanfic. The app was broken and it just...yea.**

**This fanfic is about if the starkids broke up. It's during AVPSY I know that a lot of starkids braking up fanfiction are the same setting but... I don't care.**

**Btw In this story Rachael is in AVPSY and Starkid and Tin Can Brothers have some feud about Joey.**

**Yes Tin Can Brothers are the villains.**

**Please note that I do not own starkid and that I do not mean to offend anyone.**

**Hope y'all like it!!!**

Chapter One: Godamn it Jamie.

Jeff was walking up to the studio. The studio where the final week rehearsal of AVPSY. Jeff was very ready to finish this show he had been very tired all week. Jeff personally disliked AVSY/S/M.

He wasn't even sure why.

Just as he walked into the studio he saw all his friends laughing and messing around. "Why aren't they rehearsing?!" He thought.

But he honestly didn't care at this point. He just sat down took out his phone and began playing -what ever mobile game your heart desires-.

"Hey Jeff!!"Said a familiar voice "I didn't see you come in."

Jeff looked up from his phone. It was none other than Rachael Soglin.

"Oh hey Rachael."He replied. Jeff has always had a small crush on Rachael. But of course he couldn't tell her. As a wise man once said: "You can't tell a girl you like them, it makes you look like an idiot."

(That wise man was Joey)

"It's wierd to think this is our last week doesn't it?" She said sadly.

"Yeah." Jeff lied. The truth was Jeff was looking forward to going home and knowing this whole Harry Potter thing in starkid was over.

"Okay everyone!! Listen up!!" Nick shouted. "Brian(Holden) spit that out!!"

Once everyone had settled down Nick started talking again.

"Hey everyone!! So today me and Matt and every director person will not be here for a couple of days. So to "direct you" we will choose one of you. Someone who knows the script well enough."

There was a wierd kind of murmur in the room. Jeff wasn't sure who it was but it was most likely JoeMoe as he loves gossip for some reason.

"And that person is...Jamie!!" Nick announced.

"Oh no." Jeff thought. He and Jamie had gotten into a big fight just yesterday and Jamie said that she would get revenge and that it was going to be big. Jeff thought that she must have bribed Nick or something! That bitch!

"Yes!!" Jamie squeaked.

Jeff knew that the next few days were going to be tourture.

He was right.

Jamie was doing every thing in her power to bully Jeff. Everything he did she would find something wrong with it. She would change his lines so they would sound very...strange let's say.

On the final day he had had enough.

On that day there was a big storm so they had to light the studio with lots of lamps.

"Jeff your doing it wrong.Jeff that's wrong.Jeff why are you doing that?" That's all Jamie was saying.

"UUGGGHHH!!JAMIE CAN YOU JUST SHUT UP!!!" He screamed.

Everyone gasped. Except Joey did an over the top gasp and choked on his own breath.

Once Joey was alive again,they went back to the argument.

"What did you just say Jeff?" Asked Jamie.

"That's right I said shut up!"Jeff replied "what right do you have to tell me what to do!"

"Well Nick put me as director, so I have every right to tell you what to do!"

This arguing went on for nearly an hour. Everyone was joining in except for Joey and Lauren, probably because they we the only ones who really didn't want to lose any friends.

At one point they got kind of aggressive they started fighting a lot. Jeff guessed that they were so into it that someone hit one of the lamps and it started a fire.

Jeff couldn't remember much from that day but what he could was that they didn't realize it until someone screamed. It was probably a male as the scream was deep. When everyone relised that there was a fire and that someone had screamed they all tried to run to the fire exit as fast as they could.

When they got out they decided to do a head count.

Jeff,Rachael,Jamie,Lauren,JoeMoe,Joe(walker),Brian Holden,Merideth,Dylan and Darren.(A.N I know I didn't include a lot of people but... I don't even know.)

"Wait,where's Joey?!" Lauren asked.

Where was Joey?

Everyone prayed that we wasn't dead but no one was sure.When the fire department came and put out the fire and left,they went to check. They couldn't see him anywhere. But they knew he wasn't dead because they had a feeling that Tin Can Brothers had something to do with it. They wanted Joey only to join them and leave Starkid.Thats why Brian left.

They were right.In the back of the studio they found a note.

It read:

Hello Starkids!

You'll be wondering where Joey is I expect. Well don't worry he's in good hands.

We already said that we want Joey just for us **NOT** for Starkid.

So yes we took him to Tin Can Brothers. We knew that he wouldn't want to come so we got a upgrade to our apartment.(If you could call it an apartment! It's more a manor now :) it's great).

So get ready to never see Joey again.

Yours sincerely

Brian Rosenthal and Corey Lubowich.

"This is bad!!" Lauren said through tears. Jamie was tightly hugging her.

"Agreed!" Sighed Joe W.

"We should tell Nick." Brolden suggested. He had his arms around Merideth,she wasn't crying but she looked distraught. Jeff didn't think that he was comforting Merideth, he thought that he was using Meredith as comfort.

Everyone agreed to tell Nick. He didn't take the news well.

We all agreed that Starkid should no longer continue.

It was sad but it was what was best.

Jeff walked back into his apartment. What was he going to do with the rest of his life?

He was almost positive that Lauren will go into depression. She was probably the closes to Joey and she loved Starkid.

"Goddamn it Jamie!" Jeff thought.

**And that's the end of chapter one! I kind of feel bad for Tin Can Brothers.Btw I love them!! Just in this fanfiction they are evil.**

**I will try and post more often. Hope you enjoyed!!**

**Please review.**


	2. IThinkI’mLostWithoutYou?

**Guys I'm back!** **I know this was fast to just come back on but I really love this fanfic and want to continue!**

**Please note that I do not own Statkid(obviously) I'm just a sad person who writes Fanfictions about them.**

**Okay here's the story!!**

Chapter two: I'm probably lost without you?

**Joey's POV**

So I was just walking up to the studio for the finale week of AVPSY. It was going to be great! We had everything planned out! Since we had to do the show on such short notice we knew it wasn't going to be the best show ever, but it was amazingly fun to rehearse!

I walk in and was greeted by none other than Lauren Lopez.

"Joey finally, it took you like forever to get here!" She said with a sly grin. I felt like the tiny girl was up to something but didn't ask.

"Hello to you to Lo!" I replied.

"We're nearly ready to start we're just waiting on a couple more people." She explained.

We just kind of messed around until everyone came, Jeff was the last to arrive.

Nick was just saying a few words about how he would be away for a couple of days and needed a different person to "direct" us.(A.N read chapter one if you want to know exactly what he said.)

I didn't think much of it. It would probably be Darren or someone.

"And that person is...Jamie!" He announced.

Cool. It was Jamie. It's not like that's gunna have a big effect on our lives or anything!

Anyway for the next couple of days Jamie was in charge. It was kind of wierd because it felt like she kept targeting Jeff. Which is kinda wierd but oh well.

On the last day Jeff snapped.

"OMG JAMIE CAN YOU JUST SHUT UP!!" He screamed.

We all gasped but I did an over the top gasp and kind of choked.

I'm not proud of it!!

Anyway once I was alive again we went back to the main problem.

After a couple of minutes everyone except for me and Lauren were fighting.

"Should we stop them?" She asked.

"Probably I replied.

Lauren went in to try and stop the fight. I don't think she was doing a very good job.

That's when it all went dark. Someone had pulled a blindfold over me and was dragging me by the arm out of the studio.

I screamed hoping someone would hear me. I don't know if they did. Because I kept screaming and fighting back. I didn't know what else to do. I'm not a black belt like Lauren.

I felt myself being shoved on the ground. I tried but who ever was holding me downward strong. I couldn't get up.

I heard a familiar voice say: "We'll knock him out then throw him in." I knew I'd heard it somewhere.

The next thing a know someone had injected me with something and I passed out.

Lauren would now what to do.

**And there's chapter two!**

**Before you asked yes, there will be Richpez.**

**Hope this was pleasing to read!**

**Please review.**


End file.
